Lips of an Angel
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: Lily Evans getting married.... but not to James. What happens when walking down the aisle she realize she's in love with James. Will she go find her true love or will she go on with the ceremony? Read and Find out. Based on the song Lips Of An Angel By Hi


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the song I give the credits to J.K. Rowling and (the song) to hinder. I am not sure I even own the plot anyway on to the story!

A/n: Just so, you know James and Lily Broke up on graduation. James is still in love with Lily, while Lily thinks she moved on or has she…. Read and Find Out

"Are you sure you're not coming?" I heard my best friend say,

"I'm pretty sure that I don't want to go Sirius" I guess he heard the annoyance in my voice because he left.

I wanted to go to the wedding but I could not bring myself to see my love marry someone else. Yes, after a year I'm still in love with Lily how couldn't I she was perfect even if I dated a lot of girls during the one year apart from her I always wish it was her I'm holding to kiss her, to call her mines, to comfort her, to hear her voice, to see her smile. I sighed I guess by letting her go I made a terrible mistake.

I heard a Knock at the door and wondered who would be coming to see me this late. I quietly opened the door and someone whispered

"James"

I felt my knees give away but I still stood strong I know that voice anywhere, it sounded like an angel, I knew it was—

"Lily? What are you doing here? Why are you crying?"

James! Please listen to--"but I Interrupted

"Lily please be quiet" I whispered hurriedly

"You have someone here don't you?" She looked heart broken but why?

"Yeah, she's in the next room what's wrong?" I asked,

"Well, I guessed I never moved on...I guess I was afraid James" She whispered

Before I could say anything she kissed me.

**Honey why you calling me so late?****  
****It's kinda hard to talk right now.****  
****Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?****  
****I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

**Well, my girl's in the next room****  
****Sometimes I wish she was you****  
****I guess we never really moved on****  
****It's really good to hear your voice saying my name****  
****It sounds so sweet****  
****Coming from the lips of an angel****  
****Hearing those words it makes me weak**

A few hours ago (Lily's Point Of View)

As the song began, I guess that was my cue to walk down the aisle I put on a smile and began to walk but I let my mind wander to my first true love…James

_"Hey Lily" James said it was our Last day together because today I was going to break up with him_

_"Hello James" I said looking at him_

_"Follow Me," He said dragging me to the lake_

_"Lily, no matter what I will always love you are my world I would die for you and as a token of my love I want to give you this" James said opening a thin box. _

_I gasped as I saw a pure gold necklace with a heart as a pendant with an emerald in the middle I turned it around and it said, "Through thick and thin our love will last. I Love You –James" I felt even badder now that I was going to break up with him_

_"James I can't do this...It's over" I said when I finally had the courage to look into his eyes I wished I didn't because I could see his heart break in those beautiful hazel eyes_

_"W-why" He managed to choke out_

_"Because I don't love you...Good-bye" I said then I got up and left, even though i never wanted to say good-bye and even after I said those words I knew that deep inside I did love him but I'm afraid… afraid to get hurt. But I remember an old-saying__  
_  
_Good-bye doesn't mean forever_

"Lily?" I snapped out of my daydream and looked to see that they were waiting for me to say yes that I will love this man until the end but that was a downright lie I knew that now I knew what I had to do.

**And I never wanna say goodbye****  
****But girl you make it hard to be faithful****  
****With the lips of an angel**

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight****  
****And, yes, I've dreamt of you too****  
****And does he know you're talking to me****  
****Will it start a fight****  
****No I don't think she has a clue**

"I can't do this," I said

"What why?" He asked,

"Because I love James," I yelled

"James? What do he have that I don't" He said and grabbed my arm but I slapped him and ran leaving everyone before I could even open the door I saw Remus and Sirius and they both yelled " Go get him Lils!" I smiled before me apparated to James house and maybe his life.

**Well my girl's in the next room****  
****Sometimes I wish she was you****  
****I guess we never really moved on****  
****It's really good to hear your voice saying my name****  
****It sounds so sweet****  
****Coming from the lips of an angel****  
****Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye****  
****But girl you make it hard to be faithful****  
****With the lips of an angel**

"Through thick and thin our love will last. I Love You James Potter," I said before I kissed him again

"But what about your soon-to-be husband?" James asked

"Screw him, I want to be with you," I said kissing him again

"I guess that means I have to break up with my girlfriend," James said

"Damn straight" I said smiling

"I never wanted to say good-bye Lily I love you" James said

"Awe isn't this cute" I heard Sirius said

"Shut it Sirius" Remus said

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name****  
****It sounds so sweet****  
****Coming from the lips of an angel****  
****Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye****  
****But girl you make it hard to be faithful****  
****With the lips of an angel**

**And I never wanna say goodbye****  
****But girl you make it hard to be faithful****  
****With the lips of an angel**

A/n: What you think? Plz Read and Review


End file.
